


Something, something, a yesteryear ago

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: before camp camp, flower scouts - Freeform, honestly idk, nikki is a gr8 gorl i lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: A speculation on how Nikki's time at the Flower Scout Camp went.





	Something, something, a yesteryear ago

Nikki knows.

 

Nikki knows she doesn't belong with the Flower Scouts. She can see the way the other girls glower at her whenever she laughs too hard, the terrified whispers and muffled screams when she brings increasingly  ~~ (dangerous) ~~ cool animals to the camp, and the disgusted looks she gets when she comes back from the surrounding woods; her face and the pink Flower Scout uniform covered in dirt.

 

Nikki knows she doesn't belong with them, but that doesn't mean she didn't try to fit in.

 

Nikki tried to bake a batch of Flower Scout Cookies, but ended up burning the whole kitchen.

 

Nikki tried to follow their example of daintiness and discipline. Two days later she's on all fours and in a heated barking match with the camp mascot, Sparkles the Chihuahua.

 

Nikki tried so hard to appreciate the cute Flower Scout uniform she was given on her first day, but whenever she wears it she feels like the collar’s constricting her breathing, or the sash keeps coiling tighter around her body like a cobra squeezing its prey to death, or the way her red skirt feels too small and makes her feel her actions are limited.

 

It was a month that the three popular campers; Sasha, Erin, and Tabii, decide to take actions into their own hands.

 

It started out small, like small objects that weren't Nikki's appearing in her skirt’s pocket. Whenever she tried to tell her Garden Mother that she didn't steal them, she didn't believe her every time and locked Nikki in the punishment room; a dark and dank room that probably wasn't cleaned ever since they founded the camp.

 

Nikki got sent there so many times that she decided to make herself a home in the room, gradually sneaking her things whenever she got sent there for something she didn't do.

 

The three campers tormenting her didn't give up. They doubled their efforts in driving Nikki out of the camp.

 

They continuously sabotage her during activities, pin more and more crimes on her, even going so far as to wreck the Garden Mother’s room.

 

The last straw was when a huge and messy food fight broke in the mess hall. A big glob of mashed potatoes hit the Garden Mother square on her face, smearing the makeup she spent all morning to perfect as it slowly slid down her face.

 

Ironically, Nikki was the one to throw it.

 

After a humiliating verbal lashing from the Garden Mother, Nikki found herself on the bus going back home. As she looked back on the bus, she saw Sasha, Erin, and Tabii smugly smirking at her.

 

A large part of her felt relief that she'd no longer have to wear that stuffy pink uniform again, and bring all the cool pets she'd want, and no more trying to be something she's not.

 

But a small part of her felt… sad, that she will never be like them. Like she would always be different from the rest of them.

 

Nikki shook her head from those thoughts, softly snapping the straps of her red overalls against her faded dark blue t-shirt.

  
Right now, as Nikki's heading for home, she'd have to think of what to tell her mom on why she got out of camp  _ real _ early.

**Author's Note:**

> welcom bacc to my dump, my dudes
> 
> i am in love with camp camp and i will scream the opening theme song at the top of my lungs
> 
> i want david to hit me w a chair
> 
> scream w me @ queerava.tumblr.com ((pls??))


End file.
